


...Distressful Heartbeat Of Hope

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: Any, author's choice, 10 minutes later
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	...Distressful Heartbeat Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



With the first flash of lightning, TK's heart fills with fear. Ten minutes later, as thunder swarms the sky, he begins to tremble. Thunderstorms have always frightened TK, ever since he was young. The flaring lighting, the wailing winds, and the sonic boom that seems to shake the bedroom like an earthquake.

He's a grown man, it's childish to be frightened about a summer storm, and yet he cannot stop the terror that swarms in his heart. The storm seems like a monster being unleashed from the earth, the violent crack of thunder and the electric strike of flashing lightning. He startles awake, his chest heaving as he roughly breathes.

Carlos pulls him closer, hugging him. TK clings to his boyfriend, nestled into his side, head resting on his chest, heart beating a little slower as he sinks into Carlos' arms. Carlos' soft hands linger on his trembling skin, rubbing his back gently.

TK breathes in and exhales slowly, closing his eyes as his body melts into the warmth of Carlos hug. It takes a few moments for the hazy, fearful sensation to leave. Carlos' tender embrace has a way of calming TK, even as a loud boom of thunder shakes the bedroom. Slowly, the rainstorm begins to calm. With Carlos gently rocking him in his arms, soon TK's eyelids are drooping as sleep comes to him.

He cuddles up as close to Carlos as he can as the storm softened, leaving only the sound of rainfall. A soft kiss is placed on his forehead, a tender hug is given. TK smiles, calm and soothed, his fear of the storm chased away by the grace of his kindhearted boyfriend.

With the next thunder strike, he placed his head on Carlos chest, and it felt so good to be snuggled up warm and cozy with the man he dearly loved. They lay together as the rain rumbles from the sky outside, blissfully happy as they cuddle under the cozy blankets.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1101502.html?thread=114734014#t114734014)


End file.
